Starting Again
by peabee
Summary: 188 years after the war against the Reapers, things are beginning to fall into place again. However, for the daughter of Liara and Shepard and the daughter of Tevos, life seems to be falling apart in very new ways.
1. A Party

"One hundred and eighty-eight years, it's been. Of course you all know that, that's why you're here." A crowd of countless partygoers laughed. "I have to say, I did not think I would still be around. 'Gotta hand it to Cerberus, their implants really do work." There was more laughter, followed by a congratulatory applause for the former commander's good health.

"And you're still Goddess-damned sexy!" jeered someone from the back of the hall.

"Tell that to my Bondmate," Shepard winked.

Liara T'soni rolled her eyes from the front of the crowd before joining her Bondmate in her toast. Jane knew very well how 'Goddess-damned sexy' Liara still found her. Besides, Jane had barely aged at all considering her race. The Cerberus technology really was astounding and Liara had to reluctantly be grateful for it. If it was not for the Lazarus Project and Jane had lived past the war, she would be long dead by now simply due to her age.

"Thank you for coming to our home to celebrate this day," the Shadowbroker said as she took Jane's hand in her own. "It is important we do not forget that what we have now would not be here if it were not for the millions of sacrifices that took place one hundred and eighty-eight years ago." Liara raised her glass of wine, prompting the guests to do the same as she made eye contact with a young Asari in the far corner. The young girl promptly smiled in return before looking away in embarrassment. The oldest T'soni daughter never was interested in drawing too much attention to herself. But her presence at the event made her mother happy, so she agreed to it.

Jane and Liara had settled down as soon as they could after the war, not willing to waste time since time and life had become far more precious after defeating the Reapers. The couple moved in to a small home on a planet called Lorien, not touched by the Reapers due to its significantly small colony. There was where Talvia was born and soon after, Benezia was born.

Around twenty years later, the equivalent of the Citadel was built. The original Citadel was largely unsalvageable as a political hub and galactic capital. Parts of the Reaper structure were used in the making of its replacement, the Alcazar. It was smaller in comparison to the Citadel, but over time it would grow. Jane and Liara, heralded as heroes of the galaxy were offered a home and places of work on the Alcazar. Jane was named a General of the Alliance and Liara became the first in a new wave of Prothean educators at Alcazar University.

Earth, Thessia and many other home-worlds had a long way to go in the way of restoration and reconstruction in order to return to some kind of normalcy after the war. Remnants of the war still remained in the form of destroyed structures and fallen Reapers. But the galaxy was moving on. And in order to help fund such restoration, the T'soni family made sure that every year they would host an event to raise money and awareness for causes dedicated to post-war rebuilding.

The party soon resumed with its previous less solemn tone. Liara had been mingling all evening with several important political guests, as well as fundraisers for restoration charities set up after the war. She was, by this late hour, slightly burnt out. The broker preferred the company of her family and closest friends. Overcrowded events such as this were not her strong suit but they were necessary. Having felt like she had successfully pleased the guests enough, Liara made a beeline for her daughter. She had hardly seen her all evening, after all.

"Talvia! My love." Liara enveloped the young T'soni in her arms with such exhaustion, it seemed as though she was relying on the maiden to keep her standing.

"Mother," Talvia reciprocated.

Liara pulled away from the embrace, still holding Talvia's arms as she examined her oldest daughter. "Are you well? You seem out of sorts tonight."

The girl scoffed at her mother. "Coming from you?"

"I am very tired, Vee. In all honesty, I hope this party ends soon," Liara said in a hushed voice.

Talvia smiled at her mother. She was too selfless sometimes. "Not to alarm you, Mother, but this is your event. You have the right to end it whenever you see fit."

"You're sweet to think that because this is my home I have any say in when this party ends," Liara sighed. "Besides, your father is enjoying herself too much for me to end it." The pair looked over to Jane who had a beer in hand as she cackled along with some Asari and Krogan war veterans. Turning back to Talvia, Liara shook her head with a smile. "I'll let her have her fun for a while longer. I'd say the event will dissipate in an hour or two and then we can finally get some sleep," Liara said hopefully as she stroked Talvia's hand with her thumb. "I want to thank you again for coming."

"Oh, Mother I should really be here anyway. Don't worry, I didn't have plans." Talvia was lying. She did have plans but she had little excuse to miss the annual event considering she was a founder for an organisation dedicated to the identification and proper burial of victims of the war. Bodies were still found far and wide around the galaxy, many of them being nameless due to the Reaper's extreme work on their original forms. However, there were ways of getting some sense of their identity and then Talvia's charity, The Welcome Home Organisation, would promptly give them a respectful resting place.

Originally, Talvia had been hoping to take a visit to the party district of the Alcazar with her sister, Benezia to celebrate her Commando training success. Instead, Talvia was here and Benezia was stuck with her Grandfather, babysitting their newest sister, Ash.

"You're a good girl, Talvia. You know that don't you?" Liara said with great sincerity and the smell of wine on her breath.

"Yes Mother, I'm the best," Talvia light-heartedly rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen Alira?"

Talvia's heart skipped at the name. "No, why?" she asked rather suspiciously.

"Well, she is supposed to be here this evening. She is running for Asari Councillor, Talvia," Liara explained as though it was obvious, which admittedly for Talvia, it was.

"I have not seen her, no." Talvia had not seen Alira tonight nor had she seen the girl in several years. Having both been raised in the upper echelons of society, Alira being the daughter of a past Asari Councillor and Talvia being the daughter of Commander Shepard the two girls had been close as younger maidens. However, as they grew into adults, it became harder to make time for each other. This was upsetting for Talvia, not only because they were so close, but because Talvia had been infatuated with Alira since they had hit puberty.

Liara looked surprised. "I have spoken with Matriarch Tevos and Councillor Irissa. I assumed she would be around them or sniffing around for you. You used to be so close," Liara said with a sad smile.

Talvia returned the smile. "We were. It is quite possible that she is too busy. The election is in a few weeks." Talvia was trying to justify why Alira had not been seen tonight for her mother's sake, but also her own. She could not fight the feeling of being let down by Alira's absence. Did she not want to see Talvia?

"Perhaps. However, Irissa is here and they are competing," sudden realisation fell upon Liara. "Ah, maybe Alira doesn't want to be around Irissa, and Tevos is providing the political presence for her daughter."

Talvia hoped that was it.

Talvia herself was feeling rather exhausted so she made her way to the balcony to get some space from the festivities. She was not going to tell her mother but she was avoiding her father all evening. Jane Shepard could be quite the handful when under the influence. Without her sister around, Talvia did not have anyone to talk to comfortably other than her mother but Liara was busy. Everyone she had conversed with were Asari and Krogan much older than her or adult equivalents of other races. Despite her good work with The Welcome Home Organisation, guests often treated her as simply Shepard and Liara's daughter. They would ask her what that's like and if she was dating anybody. It was tiresome to say the least.

Talvia sipped from her glass as she looked out at the skyline of the Alcazar. In the day it sported artificial blue skies and clouds. However, at night they allowed for the real sky to shine through. Stars barely touched by light pollution lit the Alcazar beautifully and Talvia had never grown tired of the sight.

"Good evening, Talvia."

Talvia dropped her glass from the balcony. She did not pay any mind to where it had or who it had fallen on below them. Alira was here.


	2. Better Late than Never

Alira was late. The party had started at seven-thirty, was in full swing at nine and she was arriving at eleven-fifty-four. This was not like Alira, she prided herself on her punctuality and professionalism. Yes, she had planned on arriving after the party had begun in order to be noticed by beneficiaries, politicians and voters. She wanted an entrance and to incite people to talk to her; not to Irissa. Her mother had taught her as much.

However, eleven-fifty-four was far too late. It was rude and that is not how she wanted to be seen two weeks before the election for Councillors. Unfortunately, Alira was held back late due to a journalist who had been investigating her parentage. Luckily, Alira and her family are extremely careful and have successfully kept the identity of Alira's father a secret. People who have managed to discover the information are not around anymore.

This particular journalist has however, discovered that Alira's father is another asari through a leaked birth certificate. The article is largely a tabloid piece but Alira feared that it could cause the more intolerant asari voter to look elsewhere for their next Councillor. Alira had been working hard as an ambassador for two decades and harder still in the past few years to prepare for the role of asari Councillor. She would be the youngest in history, if successful.

Alira is a prideful asari. She refused to bribe the journalist and refused even more so to lie about the fact her father was an asari. She explained to the journalist that "after everything our galaxy has been through and how much it has come together in the past few centuries, for asari to still care about such menial, unchangeable things is absurd." She closed the communication and made her way to the T'soni residence.

Due to her late arrival and the missed opportunity for a grand entrance, Alira walked into the party as inconspicuously as possible before making her way to the balcony. She knew this home inside and out, even if it had been many decades since she had seen it. Alira theorized that if someone saw her walk in from the balcony, they might assume she had been here a long while and not consider her rude. Especially her mother.

There were a few guests dotted around the balcony that spanned the circumference of the property. They were chatting away, drinking carelessly and paying no mind to Alira, just as she had hoped. Alira decided to waste some time by checking her omni-tool. There were a few messages from her mother. Each one grew more frantic.

[Mother 21:00: Alira Darling, it's nine o'clock. Are you nearly here yet?]

[Mother 21:34: Alira, you must come soon. I think every other guest has arrived.]

[Mother 22:16: Alira. People are asking for you. Please respond. Are you alright?]

[Mother 22:23: Talvia is here Alira. She looks lost, I believe she is missing out on conversation with someone more her age. It's a shame you are not here.]

[Mother 23:36: This was a great opportunity for you in the election race. I wish you would have taken it.]

Alira sighed at the disappointment radiating from her omni-tool before responding.

[Alira 23:56: I'm here, Mother. I have been for some time. I have been mingling, do not worry.]

A wave of guilt washed over Alira. She decided it was best that she actually did begin her task of meeting some voters. Alira began to turn towards the door to the inside of the house before she was stopped in her tracks. She had known that Talvia would be here, it was in her mother's messages. The thought of her old friend's presence did make Alira somewhat nervous but not as badly as she was now, looking at Talvia in real life.

Talvia looked almost the same as she did when Alira had seen her last. Talvia was 148 then and full of life. She was passionate and loving and just wanted to make a difference. Now she was 174 and she was making a difference. She looked matured and beautiful.

Alira looked down at herself, feeling self-conscious. She had suffered a fair bit of stress before leaving and probably looked the part. Her dress was creased from crossing her legs and she could feel the wrinkle between her brow from intense frowning for long periods of time. Alira knew Talvia would notice it because she always did. Talvia would ask if Alira was okay and then joke about how expressive Alira's brow was, especially with her facial markings. It was irritating but endearing. Only Alira's mother noticed little things like that about her.

Despite herself, Alira sparked conversation, wishing Talvia a good evening. Alira had to laugh at Talvia's reaction, though there was some guilt for frightening her so much.

"I'm so sorry!" Alira said as she outstretched her arms, ready to pat down any spilt drink. Talvia moved back and patted herself.

"It's okay, don't worry. I didn't get anything on me," Talvia reassured as she peered over the ledge to see the glass had landed on the ground rather than somebody's head. She turned back to Alira with a nervous smile and an embarrassed laugh. Alira smiled back.

"You look well, if not a little jumpy."

Talvia sighed at the jab. "I am not often sneaked up on. You are just quiet."

Alira shrugged innocently before falling into an awkward silence, not knowing what to say next. It used to flow so easily.

"How is the election going?" Talvia asked, to Alira's gratitude.

"Very well! The polls are looking good but it could just be that nobody wants Irissa anymore and I am the only other option," Alira said self-deprecatingly but not overly seriously. She knew she was good at what she did.

"Don't sell yourself short. I have been keeping up with your campaign, believe it or not. You are good. People love you," Talvia said nervously.

Alira was surprised to hear that from Talvia. She had never been overly interested in politics. It sent a warmth to Alira's heart to hear the support from her friend.

"How are your family?"

Talvia laughed as she explained how intoxicated her father was and how much her mother just wanted to go to bed. Alira was surprised to hear how well Benezia had been doing in Commando training. She seemed so innocent the last time they had met. Alira was shocked to hear that the family's youngest was 19 years old. "Ash is very cute but she can be a drama queen. She always has to get what she wants," Talvia rolled her eyes.

"Weren't you like that?" Alira asked with a raised brow. Alira and Talvia often used to antagonise each other like this. It was never serious, however.

Talvia lightly hit Alira over her shoulder. It initially shocked Alira but she remained composed. It felt familiar. Talvia's eyes widening slightly at the action, indicating to Alira she was not the only one caught off guard by it. "I was not," Alira said resolutely before pausing. "Your mother must be proud of you."

"She is."

The two asari shared a smile for a moment, basking in the fact that they were together again. Their unplanned reunion was slightly awkward but they both couldn't help but feeling a sense of elation.

"Talvia?" someone called from inside.

"Oh Goddess, it's my father," Talvia said as she looked away from the doors and instinctively shrunk herself.

"Are you avoiding her?"

"Yes, she is being particularly embarrassing today. She keeps telling people how proud of me she is," Talvia explained with annoyance.

"Oh Goddess, we better call the cops. That is truly awful, are you okay?" Alira joked, struggling to keep a straight face.

Talvia huffed at her. "Honestly, Alira I'm 174. She is acting like I have just started school and got my first A in class."

"You are a founder of a thriving organisation that brings closure to hundreds of families," Alira said matter-of-factly.

Alira looked at her, eyes wide. "Well…yes. But she's embarrassing me."

Talvia and Alira's conversation was cut short by Jane Shepard barrelling through the balcony doors, drunkenly looking left and right before her eyes eventually fell upon her eldest daughter.

"Vee! What are you doing out here? The party is in there," Jane said as she gestured towards the inside, falling off balance in the process.

"Dad, you are very drunk."

"You're right." Shepard stood straight, much like a Private being addressed by their commanding officer. The manoeuvre was actually quite successful in proving that she was somewhat capable. "The party is finishing up, Vee. Come on in and say your goodbyes," she said in a more controlled voice than before as she loosened her tight stance. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

Talvia nodded her head towards Alira. Throughout the entire encounter, Alira was quietly chuckling to herself. Not so much due to Jane's out of character conduct, but more so due to Talvia's utter annoyance with her father. Talvia's father was quite possibly the most famous and respected person in galactic history. Yet, she was still a dad who got on her kid's nerves from time to time. It was charming. Alira wished she had a piece of it.

"Alira!" Jane engulfed Alira in an almost painful embrace. Shepard's remaining arm was as strong as it was now during the war. Her cybernetic arm was even stronger still. "It's been too long. What have you been up to, Kid?" Shepard still called her 'Kid.'

"Dad, she is literally running for Asari Councillor," Talvia answered. Her patience was clearly wearing thin.

Jane's face lit up with sudden realisation. "Oh, yeah I heard about that. Good luck, I hope you do a better job than your mom did-"

"Dad!"

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Alira smiled friendlily. She would be lying if she said that the comment didn't wound her somewhat.

Jane gasped at herself before turning to Talvia. "I went too far didn't I?" Talvia nodded. "I better go to bed, shouldn't I?" Talvia nodded again. Shepard turned back to Alira. "Sorry about me, I'll sneak away so you two can gossip some more," she said as she giggled herself back into the house.

"I am so sorry, Alira I don't know why she said that," Talvia said in a rush.

Alira gave her a reassuring smile. "It really is okay. My mother certainly made some mistakes during her term. Your parents just know more about it than most." Talvia looked puzzled at the admission but chose not to press Alira for more.

"Well, the party is ending," Talvia's eyes began to dart around, struggling to focus on Alira.

"It is."

"It has been lovely catching up with you."

"It has." Talvia's nervous nature was making itself known. It was sweet but unnecessary with Alira. It saddened Alira that this is what their relationship had become. Simply small talk. "Let's meet again soon. I miss you."

Talvia's eyes finally found Alira's as she nodded. "I would like that a lot."


End file.
